


Go Ahead And Kill Yourself

by cockroachcowboy



Category: Dead Boys, Lords Of The New Church, Sham 69
Genre: Character Death, Comfort Sex, Grieving, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockroachcowboy/pseuds/cockroachcowboy
Summary: Nick and Stiv do an interview one day that Nick still remembers all these years later.This is based on a real interview The Lords did, here’s the link: https://devorahostrov.blogspot.com/2017/03/lords-of-new-church-hanging-out-on.html?m=1





	Go Ahead And Kill Yourself

Nick, Stiv, and a girl who introduced herself as Devorah were strolling down Portobello St. She was interviewing them and snapping an occasional photo or two of the rockers. “How’s the tour been going? I know this isn’t the first and surely not the last for you guys.” “Ah, well it’s been doing what it’s suppose to. The people are always great, no complaints there. But going from car, to club, to car, and back again can make you feel kinda like a bug suspended in amber. It’s not healthy for any of us. But we do it anyways cause’ it’s what we love.” Stiv wiped his nose and smiled at the girl. “You’re really young. What the hell are you wasting your time here with us for?” He always knew how to make people crack a smile. She laughed sheepishly. “The magazine I’m working for is begging for an article about you guys so here I am.” “They gotta be out of their minds if they’re dyin’ to hear what I have to say.” “Uh-huh.” She rolled her eyes jokingly. “Anyhow, you said that you loved being in The Lords.” “Yup. Wouldn’t trade it for the world.” “Besides music, what else do you love?” “Well, I love this man right here.” Stiv pulled Nick (who’d been strolling beside them silently) into a bear hug. “You haven’t spoken a word this entire time! Would you mind saying something to your fans, uh-“ “It’s Nick.” He giggled. “I don’t really know what to say.” “Tell em’ how much you love me baby.” Stiv kissed Nick’s cheek. Devorah whipped out her camera and snapped a shot. “Aw, you two look like a happy couple.” Nick smiled at her remark as she took a couple more pictures. “We are. We’ve been together for a couple of years.” “Really! And?” “What’s there to say? We’re like any other couple. We don’t skin animals, or kill babies. We like going on roller coasters and eating ice cream. Y’know casual stuff. The only thing we don’t do is go to church on Sunday. Ain’t that right Nicky?” Stiv winked at Nick from behind his tinted shades. “He’s telling the truth. We’re quite bland.” Nick blushed. The trio walked past a hot dog stand. Stiv felt his stomach grumble painfully, he hadn’t put anything in his tank for awhile. “Excuse’ me for a second.” Stiv briskly walked over to the greasy brit working behind the counter. Devorah and Nick had a few moments to themselves. Nick noticed she had her eyes set on Stiv. “Who’s in charge in the bedroom?” The raven haired man’s eyes widened. “Aren’t you going to ask more questions about the band?” Was Nick’s attempt to change the subject. “That can wait. I can’t help but wonder what goes on in the sheets.” “If you have to know..” Her attention shifted over to him. “Oh yes.” Nick glanced over to Stiv, then back to Devorah. “The public only knows him as a wild child. But Stiv’s quite romantic in bed. He loves my accent a lot, he always tells me about how much it turns him on.” The girl nodded and motioned for him to continue. “He’s very soft and sweet with me. He takes his time and he really knows how to make another man feel good.” Nick dragged out the last three words. They oozed with sinful sex. Devorah’s eyebrows shot to the skies in envy. “How big is he?” She measured the air with her small hands. “Oh! I simply can’t say. That’s for my eyes only.” He rocked on his heels grinning down at her. “Y’know how it is. I don’t want any competition.” He’d hinted towards her but she carelessly mistook it as a joke. “Damn! Well, at least I tried.” 

 

 

 

Later That Evening...

 

“That bitch!” Stiv yelled. Nick cackled and rested his head on top of Stiv’s. “She didn’t even look embarrassed, I think it’s cute! She had a little crush on you.” Stiv scoffed and rolled his eyes into the back of his skull. “Women. Taking a smile and some generosity as flirting. Sorry honey, but this man’s not into prissy pink pussies.” Stiv rolled himself on top of Nick. “I like the ruff.. tuff.. British kind.” Nick pulled Stiv down by his collar. “And I like sexy Americans... Like yourself.” “Say that again, baby.” “You’re a sexy cunt, Stiv. Now get off cause your hurting me! Or I’ll burn you with my cigarette.” “Mhh.. What else did you say to that girl?” Stiv rolled next to Nick as he flipped over to dig through their nightstand. “I told her some lie about how you sometimes beat me with chains and whips when I’m naughty.” “You’re making me wish that were true Nicky.” Stiv licked his lips and squeezed Nick’s ass through the bed sheets. “Look.” Nick handed him a photo. “She gave this to me. It’s wonderful isn’t it?” Stiv “awwed” softly. “We look like a couple of lesbians.” “We really do.” 

 

 

 

 

Years Later... 

 

Nick pulled the photo out of his pocket once more. It’s yellowed with age, four thin cracks run down and across it now. He sighed deeply. Remembering all those times with the man who made him feel ten years younger. Losing him from the car accident made Nick abandon music altogether, it hurt too much to play without him. The Lords dissolved pretty quickly after Stiv’s death. Nick never really spoke to the other members after the breakup but Tregunna was like his brother. Annoying at times, but always there when you need him. He’d call every other week to see how Nick was doing, WHAT he was doing, and how it was getting done. And every month or so he’d come down to Nick’s flat to stay a few days. “Are you still having those nightmares you told me about?” Dave poured some more cream into his tea. His spoon was the only thing making noise in the whole room. “Yes. And they’ve only gotten worse. Sometimes I’m the one driving the car, sometimes I’m the one who zips up the body bag. Sometimes I see him-“ Nick choked up, he curled up into a ball and began weeping. Dave put down his teacup and slid beside the grieving man. “Just cause you weren’t there for his last moments doesn’t mean you don’t love him. Don’t start crying on me now. It’s ok.” Dave hugged Nick tightly. “I see him, Dave. All the time! In my room, he t-tells me how cold he is. He looks like hell, he’s always drenched in his own b-blood.” “You know it’s not real. You gotta let him go Nick. He’s gone.” “You think I don’t know that! Y-you fucking- oh god!-“ Nick began wailing. Screaming, as if he was being cut open. Dave didn’t know what else to say so he just squeezed Nick harder. He stroked Nick’s hair and rocked him back and forth. After a few minutes Nick settled down into some light sniffles and whimpers. His cheeks were still stained with all the tears he’d shedded over and over and over again. “If Stiv saw you like this he’d be devastated. He’d never want to be the cause of all this stress in your life, Nick.” “I know. It’s not even his fault. I just can’t move on, I’d do anything to get him back. But he’s-“ “Yeah.” Dave rubbed Nick’s shoulder. 

 

 

Later that night... 

 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Dave called from the bathroom. “Yeah.” Dave shut off the sink and slowly strolled over to Nick’s bed. He’d stripped down to his black undies. His cock was pretty visible through the undergarment. “I can sleep in here if you’d like.” He sat down and softly stroked Nick’s leg. Nick felt himself getting aroused from it. “I-... Yeah, alright.” Dave smiled and crawled beside Nick. “Mhh. Good.” He wrapped the blanket up to his neck. Nick couldn’t be thinking about Dave like this, but then again it’s been years since someone else has been in the same bed as him. Dave wasn’t Stiv. And that’s fine, he wasn’t trying to replace him. But maybe this was one step closer to moving on. And not obsessing over the past and dreading the present. Dave’s black hair reminded him of Stiv’s, Nick sighed and sank down next to the other man. “Dave?” Dave turned his head to look at Nick. “What is it? You need a cup of water? Are you hungry? I can make something if you’d like.” Nick ran his fingers through Dave’s shiny hair. “Oh, David..” Always on his feet, tending to other people instead of himself. He was like a housewife on cocaine. To this day Nick couldn’t put his finger on what told him to lean over and put his lips against Dave’s. But it doesn’t matter because Dave didn’t mind one bit. “You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for you to do that.” Dave reached out and pulled Nick back on top of him. The whole bed was bouncing from all the movement and humping going on. 

 

Nick hooked his fingers under Dave’s tight, dampening, black undies. His erection poked through generously. “Did you wear these just for me?” Dave’s eyes lit up, he liked feeling sexy. “If I said yes would you rip them off me?” He wiggled his hips seductively. Nick finally understood why Stiv was so obsessed with his accent. The two brits moaned softly as their cocks met. Dave sounded completely over the moon from knowing he was grinding against Nick. He grabbed Nick’s ass cheeks and threw his head back. “Give it to me. Slip it in somewhere comfortable c’mon.” Dave growled possessively and nipped at Nick’s lips. “I’m gonna make you cum all over the place.” Nick stuck his middle finger up Dave’s ass. Dave wrapped his silky legs around Nick and continued biting and kissing the other man’s tempting lips. Dave was getting oh so hot, he was making both men drip with sweat. He let out a couple of high pitched whines every now and again. He grabbed and pulled and scratched at every inch he could possibly have of Nick. Dave bit into the crook of Nick’s neck. “More, give me more..” He moved down and moaned softly while nestling his face into the other’s collar bones. Nick pulled his fingers out and slid Dave down his length slowly. “You’re so fucking tight..” “I’m no virgin Nicky.” Nick genuinely smiled for the first time in years. Dave felt his heart skip a beat knowing he’d made him crack a grin. “I want you to fuck me however you’d like.” Dave ground down on Nick’s erection. “Mhh. You’re giving me too much trust Davey.” Nick grabbed Dave’s small hips and pushed himself further into the man beneath him. He watched Dave’s ribs poke out of his skin, sweat rolled down them. Leaving a shimmering glow of ecstasy. “Give it to me harder!” Nick obeyed his friend and pounded into him. Forgetting all his fears, letting himself slip into a mindless state of love making. He was giving all his emotions a voice by his hips snapping against Dave’s. “Harder! Mh-Please!” Dave raked his blunt nails down Nick’s perfect chest. Nick pinned Dave’s hands down and drove himself deeper. Dave whimpered at the loss of freedom but soon cried out when Nick hit something that made his legs quiver. His legs snaked around Nick as he threw his head back to yell. “Right there! Get it in there! Oh!” Nick yanked Dave up by his hair and crashed their lips together with animalistic force. Dave was taken by surprise, his mouth was easy to slip into and explore. His cheeks and tongue tasted like bittersweet cigarettes. A taste Nick would certainly love to have on his tongue again. Nick pulled out almost all the way and gave a long, hard, deep thrust burying himself completely inside once again. Dave broke the kiss to pant and beg for Nick to do it again. Nick didn’t disappoint. “Nick.. Fucking hell..” Moaned Dave. “I think I can get use to hearing you say my name like that.” 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so glad I was able to write this. The title is a line from a joke song they did called “Mr.MX7” for the movie “TapeHeads” it’s probably the best movie to ever exist. The Lords are my favorite group of all time and the photos Devorah took of them are priceless. I have big respect for her even though I sorta did her dirty in this. Sorry girl.


End file.
